


I found comfort in you

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Marcus asks Esteban out for dinner.One thing leads to another, but Esteban simply can't believe Marcus truly cares for him.





	I found comfort in you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why but I liked the idea of this pairing, let me know what you think!

Esteban smiled gently at some familiar faces in the Paddock, most of them seeming surprised to see him. He was making his way over to the Mercedes hospitality, where he would be present for most of the weekend as part of the team. It wasn’t the same as driving for a team, but it was all Esteban was given this year. It sucked seeing the others drive while he was stuck in the garage, but at least he was still wanted around the Paddock at all.

“Esteban, hi!” someone suddenly spoke up enthusiastically. Esteban didn’t recognize the voice but turned anyways. He was surprised when he saw Marcus jogging over, the Swede grinning at him and patting his shoulder.

“Didn’t know you’d be here.” Marcus said, a friendly smile on his face. Esteban shrugged.

“Mercedes duties.” he answered. Marcus nodded.

“Makes sense.” he mused, before giving Esteban one of his other beaming smiles. “Do you have plans for tonight? The other drivers seem busy and going out for dinner on your own isn’t much fun.” he said with a shrug. Esteban couldn’t help but frown a little. It wasn’t that he disliked the Swede, but truth was he barely knew Marcus at all. Marcus seemed to notice Esteban’s discomfort, and smiled gently.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” he said with a shrug. Esteban nibbled his bottom lip a little.

“No, that’s seems fun.” he decided eventually. a light blush on his cheeks. Marcus grinned.

“Cool. I think I have your number from the driver whatsapp group, so I’ll text you the details, yeah?” Marcus said. Esteban was jealous of the ease Marcus had through all of this, while Este himself already felt awkward at the mere prospect of having dinner with a pretty driver he barely even knew. 

“S-sure…” Esteban muttered. “I eh...I’ll see you tonight then.” he added. Marcus grinned and patted his shoulder, before waving at some Sauber personnel gesturing him over.

“See you tonight Este.” 

~~~~

Esteban would probably refuse to admit how long he spent on picking out his clothes. He knew very well it wasn’t a date, and yet it still somewhat felt like that. 

In the end he picked a dark maroon shirt and tight jeans, hoping it was the casual look he had been looking for. Marcus had arranged for them to eat not too far from the hotel, but he still got a cab for them. 

The ride was a little uncomfortable for Esteban. Marcus was talking to his little brother on the phone, in Swedish, while Esteban pretended to scroll through his social media. Once they arrived Esteban reached to pay the driver, but Marcus grabbed his wrist.

“Let me.” He said, meanwhile hanging up the phone. Esteban blushed and looked away while Marcus handed the money to the driver. They got out and Marcus rounded the car to Esteban’s side, giving the Frenchman a soft smile and placing a hand on the small of his back to lead him to the entrance of the small bistro.

“Sorry my brother was worried about his race, so he called for some reassurance.” Marcus explained. Esteban smiled.

“It’s fine, family should come first.” He answered, trying not to focus too much on the heat of Marcus’s palm on his back. 

Marcus had arranged a table in the faraway corner of the restaurant, where they could be undisturbed. Esteban knew this was logical since fans might see them otherwise, but part of him screamed it was because Marcus was embarrassed of him.

“Do you like wine?” Marcus asked. Esteban shrugged.

“I do, but Mercedes doesn’t want me to drink.” He said. Marcus hummed.

“They have great homemade lemonade here too.” He added. Esteban smiled. 

“Sounds good.” He answered. Esteban was unsure what to eat, didn’t know what Marcus was going to take and didn’t want to end up eating a steak while Marcus ate a salad, or vice versa. Marcus saved him from more embarrassment, although unknowingly.

“I’ll have the swordfish.” He said with a charming smile, having already ordered the lemonade for both of them.

“I’ll have the same.” Esteban muttered quickly. Marcus grinned.

“Wanna share a bowl of fries too? It can be a cheat day today.” He winked. Esteban hesitated, but found be couldn’t say no to those beautiful blue eyes.

Esteban was pleasantly surprised about how easy it was to talk to Marcus, how comfortably he felt around the Swede. It was Esteban who proposed drinking wine after all, deciding it’d be stupid to refrain from drinking if Mercedes didn’t have a seat for him anyways. 

The wine only made it easier for Esteban to interact with Marcus, and when they exited the restaurant, Esteban took Marcus’s hand in his. Marcus beamed at him and squeezed his palm gently, raising his other arm to hail a cab.

Marcus took his hand again once they got into the car, thumb massaging circled on Esteban’s palm as they talked in more hushed tones about the other drivers. 

Esteban didn’t want it to end. Walking to the elevators he only clutched on tighter to Marcus’s hand, nibbling his bottom lip thoughtfully.

“Come to my room.” Marcus whispered, lips lightly brushing over the shell of Esteban’s ear. Esteban found himself nodding eagerly, his heart hammering in his chest.

He wasn't sure what would happen. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to stay with Marcus as long as possible.

~~ 

“Come on in.” Marcus said, a gentle hand on Esteban’s back as the Frenchman passed him and walked into the hotel room. Esteban stumbled a little over his own feet and then giggled awkwardly. Marcus chuckled and steadied him, Esteban sprawled against his chest. Esteban hummed when he felt how muscled and warm Marcus’s chest felt under his hands and couldn’t resist experimentally squeezing Marcus’s bicep.

“Like what you feel?” Marcus chuckled. Esteban grinned, the wine from before making him slightly more daring than usual. 

“Not bad at all.” he answered cheekily. Marcus raised an eyebrow, but made no move to push Esteban out off his hold. Esteban gazed up in those pretty blue eyes, seeing Marcus’s amusement in them. Marcus moved his arms a little, holding Esteban a little closer as he tilted his head towards the younger man, a curious look coming onto his face. Esteban licked his lips instinctively, leaning closer as well. 

He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Marcus seemed somewhat interested in him, but Esteban couldn’t shake off the feeling that it was just because the Swede was lonely, horny maybe, not because he really fancied the younger Frenchman. And why would he? Esteban was not the most beautiful, or the fittest driver around here, and certainly not the most sociable either. Still, Esteban could use this moment of closeness as well. Marcus didn’t have to love him in order to have sex with him, Esteban would just have to accept that, and take what was offered to him.

“Are you still with me..?” Marcus interrupted his pondering. Esteban smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry…” Esteban whispered. Marcus smiled softly, their noses nudging together.

“I would like to kiss you now.” the Swede whispered. Esteban let out a shuddering sigh.

“I’d like that too.” he answered shyly. Marcus grinned and tipped his head down, pressing his lips over Esteban’s. The Frenchman sighed into the kiss, his hands coming up to clutch at Marcus’s neck, trying to bring him even closer. Marcus pulled away a little, giving him a gentle smile.

“Easy, I’m not going anywhere.” He soothed. Esteban blushed a deep red, trying to pull away a little. He was embarrassed about his eagerness, and was sure Marcus wouldn’t want him like this. 

“Hey, come here babe.” Marcus said softly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Esteban said down next to him, looking down at his feet. Marcus moved closer, one arm wrapping around Esteban’s waist as he pressed soft kisses along the elegant line of Esteban’s throat. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Marcus whispered. Esteban angled towards him a little more, nibbling his bottom lip. He tentatively brushed his hand over Marcus’s cheek, kissing him more softly this time. He was glad when Marcus took charge, slowly pushing him to lay down, one of his hands slipping under Esteban’s shirt. 

Esteban was shuddering by the time Marcus had undressed him down to his boxers. Marcus’s lips had left gentle bruises down Esteban’s chest and down to his navel. 

“You okay?” Marcus asked softly. Esteban moaned and nodded. He never had anyone care so much for his needs, all the others time he’d had sex were quick and hurried, and while that had felt good, it hadn’t been like this.

Esteban said up a little frantically once he realised that while Marcus had been so kind to him, he still had to return the favour. Marcus was only wearing his boxers too and Esteban brought his trembling hands down to the waistband. Marcus let him, groaning a little as Este’s hand cupped his cock through the thin fabric. 

“That feels amazing.” the Swede purred. Esteban got a little more courageous, rubbing his fingers along the outline of the Swede’s length and pressing against the wet spot near the mushroomed head. 

“Come here.” Marcus grinned, pulling Esteban onto his lap, resting his hands on Este’s hips as they rocked their crotches together. Esteban gasped and wrapped his arms around Marcus’s shoulders, throwing his head back. Marcus kissed and licked at his throat   
again, teeth dragging over the sensitive pulse.

“Marcus…” Esteban moaned. Marcus hummed, looking up at Este through lidded eyes.

“Yeah?” He whispered in a sultry voice. Esteban trailed Marcus’s sharp cheekbones with his finger.

“I… I want you to fuck me.” He murmured shyly. “Please.” He added, looking away from Marcus’s gentle blue eyes. Marcus smiled.

“Okay.” He agreed, gently urging Esteban to lay down on his back and crawling over him. Esteban shivered as Marcus pulled down his boxers, the Swede dragging his tongue over the tip of Este’s cock. 

“Can you get the lube out of the nightstand, love?” Marcus purred, trailing his fingers over the inside of Esteban’s thighs. Esteban gave him the bottle of lube and a condom, a blush high on his cheeks. Marcus pressed a kiss to the trail of hair below Este’s belly button. His fingers, slick with lube, nudged at the tight ring of muscle between Este’s legs.

“Relax, tell me.if it’s too much.” Marcus whispered, before slowly pressing one finger into Esteban. Esteban moaned and closed his eyes, relaxing himself. Marcus’s finger felt good inside, and when the Swede added a second one, Esteban moaned languidly.

“Feels so good.” He muttered softly. Marcus worked him open carefully, his eyes on Esteban’s face to make sure he was okay. Every move and press of Marcus’s fingers made Esteban gasp and twist, until he was a mumbling mess. 

“Roll onto your side.” Marcus purred, pulling his fingers away. Esteban whined but did what he was asked. He shuddered and closed his eyes. He heard the snap of the condom, before Marcus laid down behind him. 

Marcus’s chest was warm pressed against Esteban’s back. One of hands was on Esteban’s ass, spreading the cheeks and making Este feel even more vulnerable. Marcus pushed in slowly, groaning at the tightness around his cock.

“You feel so good.” He whispered hotly in Este’s ear. Esteban groaned a little at the stretch, but sighed as Marcus nuzzled his cheek. Marcus moved his hips in slow rolls, whispering sweet nothings in Esteban’s ear. 

Esteban had never felt more loved and cared for.

Marcus wrapped his hand loosely around Esteban’s leaking cock, letting the Frenchman thrust into it. 

“You’re getting close, aren’t you?” Marcus purred softly. Esteban gasped and nodded, fingers clawing against the mattress as Marcus quickened his thrusts. He came with a strangled gasp, spilling over Marcus’s fingers. Marcus followed close behind, groaning against Esteban’s neck. 

They stayed pressed together for a moment, before Marcus pulled out slowly, getting rid of the condom before sprawling out on his back behind Esteban’s back and trying to catch his breath. Esteban turned over a little hesitantly, but smiled in relief when Marcus instantly pulled him close.

“That was nice.” Esteban whispered, resting his head on Marcus’s shoulder. Marcus hummed, blinking slowly.

“Stay here tonight?” He asked. Esteban nodded eagerly, cuddling into Marcus’s arms.

He felt safe in Marcus’s hold. It didn’t even come to mind to be self-conscious. It was perfect.

~~~~~

Esteban gasped as Marcus kissed his way down the side of his neck, the Swede’s touches so soft. Esteban shuddered, clumsily clutching at Marcus’s cheeks, tilting the older man’s face up to kiss him again. Marcus smiled against his lips before pulling away and nudging their noses together.

“Okay?” He whispered. Esteban smiled shakily. He had missed the Swede more than he liked the admit the past month or so, but finally he had gotten the courage to ask Marcus out again. They had gotten out for dinner once more, and had gone to Esteban’s room after, sharing heated kisses in the elevator.

“Yeah…” Esteban answered softly. He still did not understand what Marcus saw in him, but he would take all the time and soft smiles the Swede was willing to give him. Marcus brushed his fingers over Esteban’s cheekbone.

“You’re so beautiful…” he whispered. Esteban blushed a deep red.

“I’m not.” He blurted out in answer. Marcus seemed surprised, pulling back a little. Esteban sighed and looked away. This was the moment where Marcus would leave, and Esteban didn’t blame him. Marcus pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey… look at me Este.” He whispered softly, rolling off the Frenchman and propping himself up on his side. Esteban swallowed thickly and brought his eyes up to meet Marcus’s gentle blues.

“You are gorgeous.” Marcus whispered. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” He added. Esteban swallowed thickly.

“What… what do you see?” he asked, trying not to look away again. Marcus smiled, scooting a little closer.

“I see someone who is kind-hearted, loyal, and strong, so strong…” Marcus sighed. “And you’re beautiful too. I love your dark eyes, and your smile…” Esteban quickly felt overwhelmed as the Swede spoke. He looked away again, feeling uncomfortable, but Marcus clutched his face between his hands.

“Este… last time we had sex, did you think I didn’t really fancy you?” He asked. Esteban bit his lip.

“I thought you were just bored.” he admitted softly,he blinked as he saw the almost sad expression on Marcus’s face.

“I didn’t mind!” He quickly continued. “It felt good and it had been a while for me… It was just nice to be close to someone for a bit.” He admitted. Marcus sighed, bringing him a little closer.

“I care for you, Este, I really do.” He said strongly. Esteban sniffled.

“Really?” He asked insecurely. Marcus smiled.

“Yes.” He simply answered, before holding out his arm. “How about we just cuddle tonight?” He added, winking at the Frenchman. Esteban smiled shakily and nodded, cuddling into Marcus’s hold. Marcus tangled their legs together, his arms wrapped securely around Esteban as he buried his nose in Este’s soft hair.

“Goodnight.” He whispered. Esteban smiled tenderly.

“Night Marcus.” 

~~~

When Esteban woke up, Marcus was not in the bed anymore. Esteban was curled around the Swede’s pillow, face squished against the soft fabric. He sighed and patted around, hoping to somehow find Marcus somewhere.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” someone chuckled from the doorway. Esteban rolled over, smiling a little sheepishly when he saw Marcus walking in. The Swede was only dressed in his boxers, and carrying a tray with some pastries and 2 cups of coffee. He set the tray on the bedside table before crawling back in under the covers. 

“What time is it?” Esteban asked, smiling contently as Marcus pulled him into his arms. 

“Eleven-thirty.” Marcus told him. “You were tired, mhm?” Esteban blushed a little.

“I was comfy…” he whispered. giving Marcus a small smile. Marcus beamed at him, pressing a kiss to his nose before bringing their lips together. Esteban sighed into the kiss, hand curling around Marcus’s bicep. Esteban willingly parted his lips for Marcus to deepen the kiss. Eventually, Esteban had to pull away, his lips red from kissing and a dorky smile on his face.

“So….” Marcus whispered. “What do you want to do today?” he asked. Esteban shrugged, blushing a little.

“Stay in bed? Together?” he muttered. Marcus chuckled, wrapping his arma around the Frenchman.

“That seems like a perfect plan.”


End file.
